Cartas de cumpleaños
by Suteishifire
Summary: Atsushi esta cumpliendo 20 años. Estaría más feliz si su pareja Dazai estuviera a su lado celebrándolo. Pero en cambio estaba en su apartamento viendo televisión con la silenciosa compañía de su gato Byakko. Hasta que recibe un centenar de mensajes de su pareja. Y ¿unas cartas? [DazAtsu]


_Atsushi esta cumpliendo 20 años. Estaría más feliz si su pareja Dazai estuviera a su lado celebrándolo. Pero en cambio estaba en su apartamento viendo televisión con la silenciosa compañía de su gato Byakko. Hasta que recibe un centenar de mensajes de su pareja. [DazAtsu]_

 **1\. vida,**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclamier:** _Bungou Stray Dogs, es propiedad de Asagiri Kafka._

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico. Si no es de tu gusto te invito amablemente a marcharte en silencio. Posibles palabras altisonantes. OOC._

 **Aclaratoria:** _Pinche Fanfiction qlero, ya no me deja poner párrafos de lado derecho. Así que los mensajes de Atsushi estarán subrayados: De esta forma. _

_Además de que no me permite dejar mucho espacio entre los mensajes._

 _Espero puedan comprender._

.

.

.

.

 _Atsushi._

 _Atsushi._

 _Nakajima_ _Atsushi, lee los mensajes._

 _Atsushiiiii~_

 _Nakajima Atsushi, si pago WiFi es para que me respondas._

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Usted no paga WiFi._

 _Eso lo pago yo, mentiroso._

 _Dentro de un rato llegará una carta._

 _Te encargo que la leas por mí ¿de acuerdo?_ _Es urgente._

 _Y no soy mentiroso_.

 _¿Una carta?_

 _¿De qué trata?_ _¿Ocurrió algo?_

 _Sí es mentiroso_.

Porque de no serlo estaría ahí con él. Tal y como prometió. Atsushi sabía perfectamente que era realmente incómodo presionar a las personas. Él mismo evitaba hacerlo con Dazai.

Osamu siempre fue del tipo libertino y que coquetear le salía de forma totalmente inconsciente. Atsushi nunca quiso cambiarlo, así conoció a Dazai hacía tres años cuando cursaba la preparatoria y el mayor estaba a punto de graduarse. Nakajima no se sentía en derecho de reprender esa forma de ser pues eso hacía de Dazai, Dazai.

No quería ser del tipo de pareja que agobia con celos y tachaba errores del otro. El tipo de relación que Dazai rehuía. Atsushi le daba su espacio, pocas veces se tomaba en serio la coquetería superficial que Dazai solía tener con cualquier mujer, hombre o persona en su rango de alcance.

Porque realmente no tenía las esperanzas de poder retener a una persona como el castaño a su lado. Su falta de confianza en sí mismo siempre había sido un defecto suyo, siendo realmente resaltado en su época de preparatoria. Había asumido que Dazai lo tenía como pareja por una especie de broma, nada serio. Algo que sería pasajero, de un par de meses máximo.

Para su sorpresa era todo lo contrario. Dazai se mantuvo a su lado. En ningún momento mostró señales de querer dejarlo. Incluso para su sorpresa, su galantería disminuyo notablemente. Convirtiéndose solamente en comentarios vacíos y que soltaba por pura costumbre.

Dazai terminó de ser una persona recurrente en su vida a ser su vida en sí.

Lo apoyó e impulso a ser menos cohibido en su instituto, le enseñó a tener más confianza en su opinión e incluso a tener amigos.

Y todo gracias a su canción favorita.

 _Ya lo sabrás._ _Es urgente, muy grave. Y si no lo haces moriré._ _Yo no miento. Sólo digo la verdad poniendo o quitando detalles. Una verdad adornada, nada grave._

 _Huh..._ _¿Si muere me puedo quedar con sus libros?_

 _No._

 _Esos quedan a nombre de OdaSaku._ _Pero te puedes quedar con mis discos de música._

 _Sí, porque sólo nosotros dos compartimos gustos musicales._

 _Ango nunca permitiría que Oda escuche a BABYMETAL o algo que usted escuché._

 _Acusaría a las pobres de cantar cosas del diablo y que serían mala influencia para los niños_.

 _Ni tanto así._

 _Oda no es taaaan mandilon..._

 _...Sabes que, olvidalo_.

 _Además a ti te gusta también el Kpop. Aunque bueno, así es la vida. No hay feo sin su gracia ni bonito sin su defecto_.

 _¿Me dijo feo o bonito?_

 _Dazai_.

 _Dazai Osamu._

 _Oh, ¿con qué desquitándose?_

 _Dazai no sea cobarde y dé la cara._

 _No le regalé su teléfono para que ignore mis mensajes._

 _Y yo sí le di su teléfono_.

Hubiera seguido a presionar teclas al azar para obligar al mayor a responder por el insistente tono de mensajes pero, escuchó un par de golpes suaves en su puerta.

Se encontraba tirado en el sofá, con la televisión a su derecha encendida pero, ignorándola por responder a los mensajes de su novio.

Su gato blanco, Byakko, dormitaba plácidamente en su estómago y se sintió la persona más cruel y despiadada cuando tuvo que retirarlo de su "cama" para atender el llamado.

Caminó a la puerta y al abrirla se topo con la amigable presencia de Kenji. Uno de los compañeros de universidad de Dazai.

Quizás era la persona más tranquila que mantenía amistad con Osamu. Miyazawa era un encanto con cualquier persona, quizás por ser alguien proveniente del campo. El chico vestía una polera blanca y unos pantalón-oberol dándole una imagen casual con sus raíces de su lugar de origen. Kenji le sonrió como sólo el sabía hacerlo, sin una pizca de malicia.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, fue atrapado en un abrazo por el rubio.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le dijo mientras le estrujaba de forma dolorosa. Dio una bocanada de aire aliviado cuando fue liberado del fuerte agarre de Kenji. Su fuerza era anormal y Atsushi solía tenerle miedo.

–Uh, gracias –sonrió adolorido y avergonzado. Siempre fue penoso con respecto a las felicitaciones hacía él.

Kenji mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento, hasta cuando le extendió un sobre de color amarillo oscuro. En ella el nombre de Dazai estaba escrito.

Miró el sobre y lo tomó. ¿Por qué Dazai mandaría un recado con Kenji? Lo giró y busco alguna señal de que fuera una broma o algo así por provenir de alguien como su pareja pero, luego de ser alentado por Kenji se decidió a abrirlo con temor.

" ** _Atsushi~_**

 ** _Debo decirte algo. La razón por la que no estoy contigo en tu cumpleaños no es porque deba hacer un trabajo de la universidad con Kunikida._**

 ** _Es porque te he preparado el mejor regalo que puedas tener._**

 ** _En la parte trasera de este papel hay una dirección. Si quieres saber cual es tu regalo, deberás ir hacia allá._**

 ** _No te preocupes por dejar sólo a Byakko. He mandado a Kenji para que lol cuide mientras vas, sé cuanto odias dejarlo solo._**

 ** _–Dazai._** "

.

.

.

.

 _Soy la encarnación de la procrastinación._


End file.
